A Small Problem
by Koyasu and Tamachan
Summary: Ran gets splashed with mysterious substance, and...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to the oh, so   
yummy Koyasu Takehito and project Weiss. We   
just like to play with them for our own   
amusement.  
  
A Small Problem  
by Koyasu and Tamachan  
  
Nagi looked through the ruined lab.   
Rubble, and strange messes were everywhere.   
Finally, he found what he was looking for; an   
unassuming vial of purple liquid. He read the   
label and nodded once, smiling. This was it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Weiss moved quietly through the dark   
alley. They had recieved a message to come to   
this place, an old restaurant in the bad part   
of town. The message had just appeared in the   
shop and had no name on it. The person had   
simply said they had information for Weiss.  
  
A sound got their attention and they   
looked around the room. A person stepped out   
of the back room of the place. He was tall,   
with slicked back black hair and glasses.   
  
"Hello, Weiss. I knew you'd come."   
  
"Schwarz." Ran said simply as the other   
three stepped out of seemilngly nowhere.  
  
"You guys sent the message." Ken growled   
releasing his claws.  
  
"Yes we wanted to fight again, Weiss."   
Schuldich smirked.  
  
The two groups attacked eachother. Ken   
and Farferello went after one another. Nagi   
pushed Omi against the wall and reached in his   
pocket for something. Ran had gone after   
Crawford but seeing Nagi, moved to attack him.  
  
Nagi moved to throw Ran against the wall.   
Forgetting the vial in his hand, he let it fly,   
it's contents splashing Ran.  
  
A cloud of smoke surrounded Ran, enveloping the   
assassin. By the time it had cleared, Ran was   
nowhere to be seen. His clothing was all that   
remained.  
  
"He evaporated!", Ken muttered in shock.  
  
"Well, I'll be..." Nagi scratched his head.   
  
"You'll be dead is what you'll be!", Ken   
threatened, lunging towards the boy. "You   
killed him!"  
  
Nagi simply yawned, mentally throwing Ken to   
the ground. "I seriously doubt he's-"  
  
Before Nagi could finish, he heard a rustling   
from under Ran's trenchcoat. Moments later, a   
small, naked redhead came scurrying out.  
  
"Shi-ne!", he said cutely, shaking his fist and   
running in no direction in particular.  
  
"Awww...look at Ran-kun", Omi cooed. "He's so   
cute and little."  
  
"Well, well", Nagi chuckled, picking Ran up and   
looking him over. He was no bigger than a baby   
doll, and cute as a button.   
  
"I like this one", Nagi smiled, turning to   
Crawford. "Can I keep him?"   
  
Ran glared, kicking at the air in front of him.  
  
"Give him to me!", Ken demanded, snatching Ran   
away.   
  
Crawford smirked, as he and the rest of Schwarz walked to the door. "I suppose we should call off this battle. Your leader is useless to you now."  
  
"You can't just leave things like this. Change   
Ran back!", Ken demanded. Running after Schwarz, he took care not to drop Ran as the redhead nuzzled into his shirt for warmth.  
  
Schuldich shook his head. "It's more fun this   
way", he grinned, as the members of Schwarz   
jumped into their car and drove into the night.  
  
"Wonderful!", Yoji groaned sarcastically. "What   
are we going to do with Ran now?"  
  
"I hate you, too", chibi Ran glared, peering   
out from Ken's shirt.  
  
"We'll figure something out", Ken sighed,   
clutching the redhead to his chest. "Just watch   
for Momo's neko, okay Ran?"  
  
Ran nodded, burying himself deeper in the safe   
warmth of Ken's chest. 


	2. chapter two

Here it is at last, folks. The second chapter.   
Sorry it took so long for us to write it. I,   
for one, have a good excuse, though. I'm   
pregnant, and dealing with all of the lovely   
nausea and exhaustion that go along with the   
first trimester.   
  
Anyhoo, enjoy! And please check out our   
individual fics as well, under our respective   
names.  
  
~Koyasu  
  
________________________________________________  
"Ohayo!", Aya greeted Ken, Yoji and Omi as they   
stood at the door to the apartment she shared   
with Sakura. "Shouldn't you be getting to the   
shop? My brother will be angry if he has to-"  
  
"Actually, that's what we came here to talk to   
you about", Ken interrupted, walking out from   
behind Yoji. "We-"  
  
"Ken?" Aya gave him an odd look. "Why are you   
hiding a doll in your shirt?"  
  
"Um, it's not a doll", Ken replied, as tiny   
violet eyes peered out at Aya. "This is your   
brother."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Aya asked skeptically,   
staring intently at the small redhead. "Oh my   
goodness! It *is* Ran!", she finally exclaimed,   
taking him from Ken before he had a chance to   
do anything about it.  
  
"Aya! He-"  
  
"He's naked.", Aya frowned. You're going to   
have to-"  
  
"I know", Ken sighed. "That's why we came here.   
I'm going to go out and try to find some   
clothes for Ran. So I was wondering if you and   
Sakura could help out at the shop today while   
Ran and I went out."  
  
"Good idea, Ken-kun. But how about you and I go   
and Sakura will help at the shop", Aya said as   
Ran cuddled to her.  
  
"Good idea. Ken doesn't know much about clothes   
shopping", Yoji said, smirking at the glare Ken   
shot at him. "It's true!"  
  
"Shut up, Yoji", Ken said looking back to Aya.  
  
"Alright we'll go open up the shop. You have   
fun and hurry", Omi said, dragging Yoji down   
the hall. Sakura followed them.  
  
"Let me get my purse and see if I have anything   
for Ran right now", Aya said, giving Ran back to  
Ken.  
  
"Aya!"   
  
"I'll be right back Ran-nichan." She assured   
him and went into her room.  
  
Aya looked through her closet and pulled out an   
old shoe box. She opened it and dug around   
inside, finally pulling out some cloth. She   
brought it out to the living room.  
  
This is all I could find." She said, holding   
up the blue doll dress.  
  
"No!" Ran cried, trying to burrow deeper into   
Ken's shirt.  
  
"Come on, Ran it's only for a short time", Ken   
said.  
  
"It's not that bad, Ran. At least it doesn't   
have any ruffles or lace on it", Aya said,   
holding the dress out to him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ken, maybe you should put it on him", Aya   
suggested, handing the dress to him.  
  
Ken looked from the dress to Ran. It was   
pretty plain and a nice dark blue. He finally   
sighed and put Ran down. Holding the dress over   
Ran's head, Ken attempted to put it on him. The   
redhead wriggled away and hid behind Aya's   
ankle.   
  
"No dress."  
  
"Come on, ni-chan", Aya said, trying to pry him   
off her ankle.   
  
"No dress!"  
  
"Would you rather wander around naked?" Ken   
asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"In public? Where everyone can see you?"  
  
Ran looked at the dress, then Ken, then Aya. He   
let go of Aya's ankle and let Ken put the dress   
on him.  
  
"Everyone ready now?", Aya asked, looking from   
Ken to Ran, and trying not to laugh.  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it now, Ran?", Ken sighed.   
  
Ran looked up at Ken, who then leaned over,   
pressing his ear to Ran's small mouth. Ran   
quickly whispered something.  
  
Ken Rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ran. But I   
really think that you should take my suggestion   
and-"  
  
"I don't want to!", Ran argued with conviction.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to keep doing this for   
you."  
  
"What?", Aya asked, puzzled.  
  
"Ran has to use the bathroom", Ken replied,   
ignoring the glare he recieved from his small   
lover. "And his bottom is too small for the   
toilet, or even a training potty."  
  
"Okay. We'll pick up some diapers while we're   
out", Aya decided.  
  
"No diapers!", Ran protested.   
  
"Ran, I'm getting tired of holding you over the   
toilet", Ken said through gritted teeth. "You   
always ended up spraying me."  
  
"Gomen", Ran blushed.  
  
"That settles it, then", Aya decided. "Diapers   
it is."  
  
Ran looked back at Ken, scowling as the larger   
man carried him to the bathroom. "This time",   
he thought, "I'm spraying him on purpose." 


End file.
